Reluctant Vampire Princess
by LilGothNeko
Summary: Her family was murdered. Her life changed forever. A pureblood who is engaged falls in love with her. The person who changed her won't teach her anything. A secret will be found out about her, what will she decide to do?... i know its kind of a sucky summary, the story is good though. OC X Kaname, OC X Zero, Kaname X Yuuki. Rating may change later on. i will update every 10 reviews


**_Hey there, im not sure if any of you read my first story Alice in Wonderland, but i wouldnt really recommend it well i wanted to try writing a new story and this is what i came up with, i would like some feed back about what you think^^._**

Chapter 1- The Dream

I had the dream again. The dream where a guy broke into my house killed everyone but me. But the strange thing was, it actually happened. It happened last night actually. Only, I thought it was a dream but I had a rude awakening this morning, it let me know that it actually happened.

Well, before I get too deep into my dramatic dream, let me tell you who I am. My name is Angel. Well not really, but that's what everyone calls me, my real name is Rose. I am in the tenth grade at high school. And no I am not the most popular girl at school; I would be surprised if anyone, but the teachers, actually even knew my name. I try to not make myself known, I like hiding behind fictional books. My hair is long, wavy, and red. Not a bright pretty red, it's just red. I have dorky glasses and lots of hand me downs. I always wear a pair of jeans that are too big for me so they actually drag on the floor, a pair of running shoes, and a large shirt, it doesn't show any curves on me at all and my hair, its either in a loose bun, down, or low pigtails. My mom doesn't understand my "fashion-sense", she thinks I'm pretty, but I don't see it in my reflection, all I see is a weird tall girl with red hair.

Well as I write this I should let you know that it is around midnight and I am currently on the roof of my school, the school I can no longer go to anymore. You may be asking "why can't you go to school"? Well that is very simple to answer. I am a vampire. Not the ones that sparkle like Tinker Bell. Oh no. I stay away from them; I don't like the whole sparkling thing. Nah, I am like one of the vamps from an anime. I guess you could say I am like one of the ones from Vampire Knight. This is odd because it was one of my favorite shows.

Getting back to what happened… it was close to one in the morning when I woke up, due to some loud noises around the house. I woke up to the fact that my sisters were screaming and crying. I thought my mom or dad would walk in to quiet them down but nothing happened. After five minutes everything was completely silent except heavy footsteps walking down the hallway towards my door. I stayed by the corner of my bed waiting for someone to walk in, but the footsteps walked right past my door and into the living room. I went to get something heavy from in my room and walked to my door quietly, I opened my door but before I could react there was a hand placed around my throat squeezing softly, my back was pressed against the chest of the person who held me.

"What's your name?" a smooth, deep, yet cold voice asked. I didn't want to give him my real name so I went with my nickname.

"Angel…" I hesitantly replied to my captor, I couldn't see his face, but what I could see was his bright blood red eyes.

He continued to stare at me and I looked away seeing the light switch that turned on the hall light I reached forward and pressed it. The hallway immediately lit up brightly he took his hand off my neck, I fell to the floor as he shielded his eyes. The front of his shirt was completely stained with blood, there were blood drops going from my parents room to my sisters. I decided to look up at the murderer, but when I did, I saw someone I never expected to be real. Zero Kiryu.

**_Please review, i want to make sure i make a really good story and i'm not sure if there is anything i can do to improve on my writing. i will update every 10 reviews._**


End file.
